Only for Her
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: AU. "I'm not going to teach Ash how to dance with you." FINAL CHAP: The Gala is winding down, and in an unexpected turn of events, May has to make a difficult choice. Someone's going to get hurt in the end... Ultimately Contestshipping
1. The Request

**Zomg. I'm writing Contestshipping. Willing! I never thought I'd see the day come again. But alas, it did. It was originally going to be an epic one-shot, but it got too long and is now a three-shot.**

**This **_**isn't **_**a song-fic by the way; just based off the song "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You" by (The) Black Kids.**

**The rating is for sexual situations, bit o' alcohol, and some language. What? It's an AU in which the characters are all 21+. With the exception of Max, but whatever.**

**Random Notes: This takes place in an alternate Hoenn region. Please ignore Drew's use of a double negative. Also, it may actually be possible to make a mule fertile with freaky science. I just couldn't think of anything else. I, too, am aware that the whole "he's a drug and she's getting more addicted" line has been used before. Get over it.**

**The main shippings are Contest and Advance, with side helpings of Ikari, Belle (although Dawn's name is never mentioned), Ego, Winstrate/Puny, and unintentional Respect (It's only if you want to see it that way, honestly!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the song mentioned above by (The) Black Kids, or Drew's last name Hayden. I give credit to whatever Contestshipper used it first. If you're reading, hope you don't mind that I borrowed it!**

* * *

Amid the blinding strobe lights and thumping dance music reverberating through the club, handsome bachelor Drew Hayden stood alone against a concrete wall, a single thought floating around in his head.

_Why the hell am I here?_

Chartreuse eyes gazed across the dance floor until they stopped, fixated on a blue-eyed brunette swaying rhythmically to the beat of the music.

_Oh right. Because of her._

She was, quite literally, the girl of his dreams. Drew could care less if he was being cliché; lines like that always worked on those swooning fan girls of his anyway. But still, when he reached the age where he learned that cooties didn't exist and that girls were actually fun to be around, she was the girl he would dream about.

Surprisingly, Drew's luck wasn't that exceptional and of course, she was already taken. He could only stare at her from afar, watching her dance with another man. Although dance _on _another man would've been more appropriate. He just stood there stupidly, practically drooling, gazing at her like a piece of meat. And every time he did attempt to dance, it resulted in some form of awkward foot shuffling. Still, she continued to thrash about, body glistening with sweat.

The man grabbed her shoulders, ceasing her wild dancing before placing his lips roughly on her neck. Drew was going to be sick. He couldn't just stand there staring any longer. Drew was about to up and leave when, miraculously, she pulled away from her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in response, and she began to walk away, right in Drew's direction.

Panicked, the green-haired man grabbed the closest female in reach. It turned out to be a cute blue-haired girl wearing a rather short skirt. She appeared a bit young, but would do nonetheless. Drew's eyes never left the brunette as she strode across the dance floor towards the bar. She caught his eye and he winked; she simply rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Drew gritted his teeth in frustration. No girl ever rejected his advances like this! But maybe that's why he was so attracted to her…

Once the brunette reached the bar, Drew cast the gyrating blunette away from him and into the arms of the scowling purple-haired man who she had been snatched from earlier. Drew paced over to the bar and leaned on the marble countertop suavely, right next to the brunette.

"Hey May," Drew greeted as smoothly as he could manage. Which was quite smoothly, mind you.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that they actually _know_ each other?

"Enjoying your night?" Drew continued. "It's a great club. After all, I established it."

"I _was _enjoying it, thank you," May replied smartly. "Until you showed up, that is. Don't you have a fan girl you could be dancing with? Oh, like that girl I saw you grab from her boyfriend?"

Drew flipped his hair, trying not to lose his composure. "None of them are really my type." Then he turned to look May straight in the eye. "Well maybe not _none_ of them."

She simply looked away. "They seem about the same as those girls you bring home every night."

At this, Drew was speechless. Since when did May become so full of witty retorts? She was the only girl who could really challenge him, make him at a loss for words. And as much as it unnerved him, Drew liked it.

He stared at the ice chinking in her glass for a few moments before speaking, this time rather quietly. "I'm sure they're no better than Ash."

Ash… His name burned like acid on Drew's tongue. May deserved so much better.

"Ash is a great man, thanks you very much. He's… Well he's a lot of things! I just wish…"

"Wish he was a better dancer?" Drew finished.

"Well, yes, sometimes," May replied, looking down into her drink. Drew cast his gaze toward Ash, who was awkwardly standing in a sea full of wild dancers. Drew couldn't help but let out a snicker at the sight of him.

"Looks like he could use a lot of help."

"Yeah, but it isn't everything. Personality is what really matters," May said.

"I think being a good dancer should be very important to a girl to which dancing is a passion."

May said nothing, only downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass back down on the counter. "Yeah, well if you happen to come across a guy who can dance, feel free to let me know."

With that, May stood up and left without another word.

* * *

A blue-haired girl whimpered softly as a green-haired man expertly kissed her neck.

"Oh Drew," she moaned. "I knew you were a good dancer but a great kisser too?"

"Did you ever expect anything less from me?" He grinned into the crook of her neck. Just as Drew pushed her onto the bed, there was a sharp knock at his bedroom door.

"Mr. Hayden," a polite but firm voice said from outside the oak door. It was his housekeeper, Elizabeth. Drew would never admit it, but without her, he would be practically nothing except a handsome man with decent dancing skills. "You have a visitor!"

"Well who is it?" he asked, never once ceasing his fun with the blunette from the other night.

"They did not say sir."

"Well shouldn't you have asked?!" Drew snapped. Although he could not see, Elizabeth took a few wary steps away from the door and bowed her head apologetically. "Just tell them I'm busy!"

"Very well sir." Just as she began to walk away and Drew began to kiss the girl hard on the mouth, a red blur flew up the main stairs of the Hayden Estate. Elizabeth could only blink as the figure sped past her toward Drew's bedroom.

The door flew open, only to reveal May standing there, breathless. The blunette scrambled for the covers of the bed to hide her half-exposed body. Drew simply sat up, dumbstruck.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised?" May's cold sapphire eyes never left the two, completely unfazed by the situation that she walked in on. "I guess this blue-haired _hussy _came crawling back to you after you used her last night?" May spat. She then directed her gaze at the blunette in bed. "Don't you have a boyfriend you could be running home to?!"

Blushing furiously, the girl gathered up her clothes and ran out the door, attempting to hide her shame. Just as she left, May turned her attention back to Drew.

"God, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not the one breaking into other people's homes, am I? Of course though, I can make sure this visit isn't wasted…" He patted the empty spot on the bed next to him suggestively.

May rolled her eyes. "That isn't why I came here at all. You know I have a boyfriend anyway."

"That didn't seem to stop her," Drew replied, referring to the long-gone blunette.

"I honestly don't know how I put up with you!" May exclaimed exasperated. "I came here, as a friend, to ask you for help and all you try to do is get in my pants!" May was growing livid; the color rising in her face caused Drew to grimace.

"Fine, fine," he said, sitting up straighter, "I'll get serious." Drew was tempted to add "with you" at the end of that statement, but held his tongue.

"Thank you," May said calmly. She pulled a chair closer to Drew's bed, occasionally getting it stuck on the thick carpet. Sitting on the chair backwards, May leaned forward as much as the back of the chair would allow. She gazed deep into Drew's emerald eyes, her own growing soft. A slight flush formed on his face as May placed her petite hands atop his larger ones. Wasn't May just vehemently expressing her disinterest in him? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him once more.

"I need you to…"

Love me? Make wild love to me right now? Run away with me to some distant land where we can live happily ever after? Drew was honestly hoping for the 2nd option, but any combination of the three would be nice.

"…Teach Ash how to dance. Specifically, with me."

Drew's jaw dropped. "You want me to what?!" He _never_ overreacted. But this… This was ridiculous!

"Teach Ash how to dance. With me. Need I say it again?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking."

Drew breathed a heavy sigh of relief and May grinned. "You know I only said that because you asked. I'm being completely serious."

"But… Making Ash a dancer is like making a mule fertile! As in, it's impossible! That man probably has _three_ left feet!"

"Oh c'mon Drew. Pleasee."

"At least give me a reason. I mean, can't you just get another boyfriend with some sense of rhythm and coordination?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" May exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, forgot what?"

"You did forget! Um, hello? The Annual Hoenn Region Gala is in three weeks!"

"Oh right," Drew mumbled. "That."

"And as the daughter of the hosts, I'm expected to have a date who can dance as well as I!"

The entire event had slipped Drew's mind. May's parents, Norman and Caroline, owned the most respected dance studio in the entire region. Every year, the Maple family was in charge of holding the spectacular gala for all of Hoenn's elite class, whether they obtained the status because of dancing ability or wealth. Simply, it was a stuffy gathering of people with a superiority complex.

And of course, dancing was a major aspect of the gala. Not the fun freak dancing performed at clubs, but the proper ballroom dancing. In all honesty, Drew hated it. That didn't mean he couldn't do it and do it well; it just wasn't his style. That's why he took it upon himself to set up clubs around the region to allow those like May to escape from said "proper dancing" and just have fun.

Sighing, Drew glanced at her. "Again, can't you just find another date?"

"Yeah, and then have to endure an entire night of my parents' questioning. And I _like_ Ash," May replied.

Damn. Deep down, Drew wished May would just forget about Ash, if only this once, and go with him instead.

"But why me?" May looked at him expectantly. Yeah, Drew wasn't really sure why he asked either. He didn't earn the title King of Dance for nothing. But there had to be a way to turn this in his favor. A way to make May fall for him…

"So, will you do it?"

Drew honestly wished there was another way. He and May…they had some sort of deep connection that ran further than mere friendship. Sure, they rarely saw eye to eye on anything, and argued almost every time they spoke, but there was a bond that allowed them to be totally comfortable around one another, even after May witnessed Drew with another woman or sitting there in bed shirtless. Drew knew though, that if he complied and taught Ash how to dance, everything they had would be over. Yet, because of this connection to May, and the desire not to let her down, Drew gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it." May's blue eyes lit up brightly as she practically threw herself at him. "But there's something I have to do first."

* * *

"Is this honestly what you _needed_ to do first?"

"You said you wanted me to teach Ash how to dance with you. And in order to do that, this is completely necessary.

May sighed, understanding his logic, and allowed Drew to place his hands firmly on her slim waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and automatically felt compelled to move closer to him. The music hadn't even started yet but May already felt herself melting into Drew's arms. Ash had never felt so warm and secure to her. And – May noted as she laid her head on his chest – muscular.

Drew pressed a button on a small remote control and the music switched on, a slow ballad typical of the more upscale events like the approaching Gala. Taking the lead, Drew began to waltz around the dance floor, May in tow.

It was almost exactly as he dreamt it, except less cliché of course. Drew's dreams were always cliché, often involving May as a princess and himself as her prince, living together happily forever. Maybe it could be like that, if only Ash wasn't in the way. How did Drew allow himself to get dragged into this agreement?

Nevertheless, he enjoyed the dance with May immensely. She gracefully glided across the dance floor with him, in perfect time to the music. The two were in their own world, just them and the relaxing melody of the song.

May sighed contently and snuggled closer to Drew. This sensation of being in his arms… It was like a drug. And May was becoming more addicted with every step they took.

No. She couldn't fall for him. She couldn't betray Ash. But…she just couldn't fight the feeling within her. Her old feelings for him were returning rapidly, flooding her entire being. They were the feelings she had been trying to suppress for all these years…

May felt herself being drawn in, too overwhelmed to even register the song had ended. Too delusional to notice that they had stopped dancing, that Drew's hand was cupped around her chin, lifting her face to his, and that their lips were dangerously close to making contact…

Suddenly, reality came rushing back to May as she became conscious of her surroundings. Pushing Drew roughly on the chest, the man was propelled backwards. "I think we've danced enough for you to teach properly," she breathed.

Drew frowned and cursed inwardly. And they were just getting to the good part. There had to be another way… "So," he began, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them, "is Ash even aware you signed him up for dance lessons? With me?"

"Oh," May started, blushing slightly, "actually, it's going to be a surprise!"

"Well this is just lovely. Because it's perfectly normal for me to randomly decide to give another male dance lessons."

"Fine, I'll let him know. But I don't think that will make the lessons any more enjoyable."

"I never expected them to be…"

May turned to stare at the wall-length windows overlooking the vast gardens of the estate. The sun was beginning to set over the trees, painting the sky brilliant colors.

"It's getting late," she said. "Ash is probably wondering where I am." Drew nodded. "I'll give you a call when Ash has finished freaking out over the news."

"I'll be looking forward to that day," Drew replied, the sarcasm evident. "Oh, and May?"

She stopped in her tracks and spun to face him. "Hm?"

"If you're ever in the mood to dance again, you know where to find me." He winked playfully, causing May to leave in a huff. "Oh well," Drew said to himself grinning, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

Drew rested his chin on his hand as he watched sheets of rain fall in torrents from the comfort of the plush armchair in his study (which he rarely ever used, except for the random down days in which he felt like calculating his riches to remind himself how wealthy he was). It was almost noon, and his "pupil" would be arriving at any moment.

Drew was _not_ looking forward to this. He had a plan though. A plan he deemed elaborately brilliant, a sure-fire way to win May's heart. All he had to do was be a bad teacher and claim to Ash he knew what he was doing. Then he would just explain to May how crappy of a student Ash was and how it wasn't his fault Ash didn't learn anything, even after being taught thoroughly by the King of Dance. Flawless, right?

Or so Drew thought…

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. The alternate world in which they live will be explained a bit more later. But obviously, it's a world in which dancing is muy importante.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is already written and should be coming soon.**

**Please review, for they motivate me!**


	2. The Lessons

**Wow, not to sound like I'm begging for reviews, but I honestly expected a few more, especially for the number of hits, alerts, and faves. I mean, don't people usually throw themselves at Contestshipping, no matter how horribly it's written? Oops…didn't mean to say that.**

**Whatever, I'm updating anyway because if I don't do it now, I never will.**

**Thanks to the few who did review: xSapphirexRosesxFan, X-Azngrlelizabeth-X, and Absolra!**

**Oh, and pardon the brief use of colorful language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Deciding to give Elizabeth a break, Drew opened the main door of his household, only to see Ash standing there, looking like a miserable, wet dog. The dark-haired man took one step inside and shook himself off, sending water spraying everywhere. Shielding his face from water droplets, Drew scowled deeply.

"Don't you have any class?"

Ash only grunted in reply. "It's your stupid gatekeeper's fault I'm soaked right now." Drew cocked an eyebrow. "He wouldn't allow me to drive up to the house, claiming 'Mr. Hayden has not informed me that he was expecting any visitors today', forcing me to park my car off property and then climb over the fence."

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually got past security?"

"Yeah, but not after being mauled by your dogs (_So that's why he looks so torn up_) and then electrocuted by your invisible fence, explaining why my hair is standing up like it is!" (Drew thought it always looked like that).

Drew flipped his hair nonchalantly. "No one told you to break into my house, did they?"

"Well you sort of forced me to!" Drew put a hand in Ash's face, signaling him to stop talking.

"You came here to dance, didn't you?" Ash nodded meekly. "Well then shut up and come on."

Drew led the other man into his dance studio where he was with May just a few days prior. The mirrors lining the wall reflected the image visible outside through the elongated windows. The incessant rain was finally letting up, but the sky was still blanketed in thick, gray clouds. The occasional rumble of thunder or flash of lightning could be discerned.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Ash commented. "I mean, I have cross-dressed before, but dancing with another guy? Now that's just taking me out of my comfort zone."

"If you really loved May, you would quit complaining," Drew said simply, a hint of contempt in his tone.

Ash began to fume. "How dare you question my feelings for May?!" Stomping up to Drew, who was rummaging in a trunk, Ash attempted to look as imposing as possible in order to challenge Drew to a fight. Instead, he was stopped by the green-haired man throwing a bundle of clothing at his face. Ash sputtered and stared at the clothes quizzically.

"What's this?"

"You honestly expect to dance in what you're wearing now?"

Ash glanced down at himself, clothed in baggy torn jeans and an old T-shirt, chuckling slightly. "I guess not…"

Turning around and crossing his arms, Drew stared at the window allowing Ash the privacy he required to change. The disheveled-haired man gazed down at himself once more, this time wearing a rather tight dance outfit, and grimaced.

"Don't say anything," Drew said curtly, seeing Ash's expression. "Let's just get this over with."

He sauntered over to Ash, the music playing. Looking down at the ground, Ash placed his hands carefully on Drew's hips. Although the green-haired man was playing May in the situation, he led Ash around the dance floor, taking him step-by-step through the basics. Of course, this is Ash we're talking about, and even the basic moves were nearly too advanced for him.

"I think we're done for the day," Drew finally said after a while, growing tired to Ash's inability to learn a few simple dance steps.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ash responded.

"I didn't mean we were finished forever. May asked me to teach you how to dance, and as much as I wish I didn't have to do this, I rather not let her down. She's pretty scary when she's mad."

_Although it technically won't be my fault if Ash doesn't learn,_ Drew added in his mind.

"Alright, well I'm outta here. And next time, please don't 'forget' to tell the gatekeeper I'm coming. See you in two days…"

Drew nodded and watched Ash go, awkwardly at that. It was only the first lesson and Drew was already unsure of how much more of this he could take…

* * *

It had almost been a week since the lessons began, and Ash had barely anything to show for it. Just for fun, and as a vital part of his plan, Drew taught Ash the moves that accompany the Chicken Dance, Macarena, Booty Call, etc., claiming they were all highly appropriate dances for the Gala. And yes, Ash was dense enough to believe him.

The only thing that seemed to have come out of the past week were Drew's swollen and sore feet, which were constantly stamped on by Ash. Seriously though, how hard is it to learn how to ballroom dance? To Drew, it was just a bunch of swaying back and forth.

Currently, he was soaking his feet and massaging his temples, the stress of the situation getting to him. The chances of May actually dumping Ash and getting with him at the Gala were surprisingly slim. He had yet to realize what she saw in Ash, even after being in such a close proximity to him nearly every day.

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, Drew began to rise to his aching feet, when the unexpected visitor entered. Drew shot up in the tub of water when he saw May standing there in the doorframe. What ever happened to Elizabeth notifying him of these things? He rather not have May witness him at his time of weakness. Being on his toes was absolutely necessary around her.

"Just couldn't wait to see me again, eh May?" Drew asked, regaining his composure.

"You wish. I'm just here to ask how Ash is doing," May replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Couldn't you just ask him yourself?" Drew removed himself from the basin of warm water and dried off his soaking feet.

May felt herself blushing. "Well…"

Drew put a hand up. "I know, I know. You came to me knowing you would have a more scintillating conversation."

May, although she rolled her eyes, knew on some level that this was true. "So…how is he doing?"

Drew shrugged. "He sucks at dancing, that's all I can say. I suppose he's improving, but slowly. It's frustrating really. If I were you May, I would get steel-toed high heels before the Gala."

"Hah, very funny."

"I'm being completely serious, if you don't want to end up like me…" Frowning, Drew gestured down to his bruised feet. They merely glanced at each other for a few moments, until there was a noticeable change in May's disposition.

Her sapphire eyes, once shining with laughter, were now shining with tears. It was only a matter of moments before the tears rimming May's eyes spilled over, coming out in choked sobs. Biting her lower lip, she clenched her fists and tensed her arms to her sides, trying her best to quell the oncoming gush of salty tears. But she just couldn't hold it in.

Drew was at a loss for words. Did he do or say something wrong?

Launching herself into his arms, May clung to his chest and allowed the tears to flow freely. Drew hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing her back soothingly. He said nothing as May continued to cry, tears soaking through his shirt. Finally, when her tear ducts seemed to have dried, May peeled herself away from Drew's chest and looked up at him with shimmering ocean blue eyes.

"I… I'm sorry," she said, brushing away a few lingering tears from her eyes. "It's just… I don't know what I'll do if Ash doesn't learn! The dance will be a living hell if I'm stuck with a partner who can't dance! My parents have such high expectations and I don't want to let them down…"

May stepped back into the comfort of Drew's arms, to the man's immense surprise. Seeing her break down like this… How could he ever go through with his plan now?

* * *

As the ballroom dance song faded to silence, Drew couldn't help but grin. "You're improving, you know?" he told the man clinging to his waist. "Only stepped on my feet twice."

Ash shrugged bashfully. "Well I am being taught by probably the best male dancer in Hoenn."

…

Readers, you're most likely wondering if you just comprehended the above exchange correctly. Drew and Ash being nice to each other? Even complimenting one another? The chances of that happening are as likely as a meteorite falling on your head as your walking down the street. I would watch your head if I were you, because yes, it's really happening.

After hearing May's emotional confession, Drew couldn't help but have a slight change of heart. And he learned something in the process – be nice to Ash, and he'll be nice in return. That didn't mean that Drew had forgiven Ash for stealing the girl of his dreams. Or that Ash thought any more positively about Drew; he was still the arrogant pretty-boy that would constantly hit on his girlfriend.

But it was exactly her that caused this mutual, if temporary, feeling of kindness. They would both do anything for her. If May wanted Drew to teach Ash how to dance, Drew would teach and Ash would learn, no excuses and no questions asked.

That also didn't mean that Drew had given up on May just yet. There was no way the Gala was going to end without May in his arms. Drew _always_ had a Plan B. And a Plan C for instances like this where luck isn't totally on his side.

Today's lessons were coming to a close, and their time left was limited. The Gala was next weekend, leaving time for only two or three lessons before then. But Ash was finally ready to get the moves down and impress May with his improvement.

Watching Ash go, Drew leaned against the railing of the main staircase. The dark-haired man began his descent down the stairs, not noticing Elizabeth stand at the bottom, mop in hand. There were only a few steps between Ash and the bottom, but that didn't prevent what happened next.

Taking a step down, Ash felt his foot slide beneath him, ankle bending the wrong way. He lost his balance, causing put all his weight on that foot. Then heard a sickening crack could be heard, resonating through the grand foyer. Ankle giving way, Ash tumbled down the remaining stairs and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth in horror, the mop clattering to the marble floor, as Drew stood at the top of the stairs, chartreuse eyes wide.

"Oh, dammit! My ankle!" Ash cried, grasping onto his leg by the knee. "I… I think it's broken!"

"…Oh shit."

* * *

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Drew, who rarely ever panicked, was, well panicking. He was pacing back and forth past the foot of Ash's hospital bed, unable to calm himself. Said patient had his foot wrapped in a white cast, propped up in a sling. Ash could only grimace. The pain had not subsided completely, and with a broken ankle, there was no way for him to attend the Gala.

"This is horrible!" Drew exclaimed. "Now May doesn't have a dance partner!"

Wait… May doesn't have a date (who is capable of dancing, that is). That means…

Drew had to restrain himself to prevent leaping with joy. This was his perfect opportunity! Now he just had to break the news to May…

"By the way," Drew began, "Your mother is on her way from Kanto to see you. She's worried to death about her poor little Ashy-poo!" Drew had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up. You know I blame you for this."

"Excuse me?! How is it my fault you can't walk down the stairs without falling flat on your face?"

"It was your damn wet stairs I fell down! Ever heard of putting up a sign or something?"

"Well I didn't expect a clumsy dumbass to be going down my stairs so carelessly! And I bet Elizabeth is beating herself up over this already!"

Just then, the nurse, Joy, entered Ash's room. "Now, now boys, no need to bicker," she scolded. "You sustained a pretty nasty bump on your head too and will need rest. Arguing is only going to slow your recovery." As Nurse Joy administered the pain medicine, Drew sat down in the nearby chair, burying his face into his hands. He felt incredibly guilty for not notifying May yet. He was just too afraid to see her reaction…

Nurse Joy began to leave, but not before Drew stopped her. "Excuse me, do you have a phone I can use?"

She nodded and smiled warmly. "Right this way please." Joy led him to a pay phone and saw him off with yet another smile.

Drew nervously punched the numbers to May's cell phone, shaking as he did so. Ringing could be heard on the receiving end. One, twice, three times… and a voice, May's face appearing on the video screen.

"Drew?" she greeted, although it was more like a question. "Where are you calling from?" It took a moment for May to completely take in Drew's surroundings. The whitewashed walls, cold linoleum floors, the occasional nurse passing by…

"A hospital?" she continued, eyes fearful. "What happened?!"

"It's Ash…"

"He's he alive?!" May blurted.

"Yes, he's alive," Drew responded, almost smiling at the way May jumped to conclusions, "but not exactly well. You see…"

He was cut off by May's panicked voice. "I'll be right there!" She hung up, leaving Drew in mid-sentence, hearing the dull tone of a dead line.

* * *

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod. This _cannot _be happening."

"Yet it is…"

May was in the same position as Drew earlier, pacing and clearly freaking out. She rushed over to Ash, placed a quick kiss on his bandaged forehead. "I'm so glad it wasn't too severe. But seriously Ash! Falling down stairs? Could you be anymore of a klutz?!" Drew let out a small laugh. That was coming from the girl who, up until recent years, had to be the Queen of the Klutzes.

"It's not my fault the stairs were wet! Don't blame this all on me!"

"I'm not, I'm not. It's just… The Gala is next weekend! And even though the fracture isn't too bad, there's no way you're healing in time to be my dance partner!"

Ash frowned deeply. "I'm really sorry baby (Drew nearly vomited). As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably going to need a another partner."

"Where am I going to find one on such short notice? And one that can actually dance?!" May threw up her arms in exasperation. From the corner of the room, Drew not-so-subtly cleared his throat. Glancing at him, May's sapphire eyes lit up.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, leaping over to where he was seated. "You would do this for me right?" She leaned in close to him, pleading.

"Well… I dunno. I might have to cancel other arrangements…" Drew didn't want to seem _too_ eager, and it was tearing May up inside.

"C'mon Drew, pleaseee." She gave him her best puppy dog look, and he felt his heart melt.

"I guess I will. But only because it's you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" May leapt into Drew's lap, throwing her arms around him.

"Um, hello?" Ash interjected, seeing May get a bit too comfortable and Drew a bit too content.

"Oh sorry," May said blushing, removing himself from off Drew's lap. "But isn't this great Ash?"

"Yeah, just great," he replied sarcastically. Drew better not make any moves on her. Just because he was a bit incapacitated at the moment didn't mean that he couldn't slap Drew around with his crutches if need be.

Drew, on the other hand, was cheering inwardly, although he would never show it. For once, the Gods of Fate were on his side! This was his big chance! By the end of the night, May _would_ be his, and no one would get in his way.

* * *

**Whew! Well there's the end of Chapter 2! And remember, the next chapter is the last! Will Drew win May's heart? Or will there only be other obstacles in his way?**

**Please leave a review, telling me what you liked or disliked, any mistakes you caught, etc. It would mean a lot!**


	3. The Gala, Part 1

**People voted me to update this, so I did. I listen to my polls, believe it or not. Sorry it took a month though. Time just flew by…**

**But I lied about this being the last chapter. Kinda. I decided to split the Gala into two parts, because it was too epic and uber long and in the end, pretty disjointed. So here's part 1! Enjoy!**

**By the way, a "surprise" character appears in this chapter. I bet you won't guess who…**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon. PREPARE FOR EPICNESS!**

* * *

The sky was clear and bright, colored a deep midnight blue, almost black. A myriad of stars dotted the sky, like glowing paint splattered on a black canvas. The moon was full, surrounded by an ethereal ring of soft light. It was nothing short of the perfect night, the perfect night for the Hoenn Region Gala.

Cars were lined up along the Maple Mansions expansive drive, and one-by-one respected persons and their accompaniments exited the vehicles and began their ascent up the large flight of stone steps. They led to the mansion's oak doors, open wide to greet all guests, a red carpet being swallowed by the doors. The mansion was elaborately designed with pure white pillars and awnings. Large, well-trimmed bushes flanked either side of the main doors, where the hosts stood to greet their guests.

"Welcome, welcome," Caroline Maple said smiling warmly at all who passed through the doorway. The line of people seemed endless, but the Maples knew to never show their fatigue.

Eventually, all that mattered arrived, and the doors were closed in order for the festivities to begin. Guests made small talk, o'devours and drinks were passed around on trays through the crowd, all awaiting the moment when the Maples' pride and joy, their daughter May, made her grand entrance down the main marble staircase.

Caroline went to go stand by her daughter's two suitors, Drew and Ash, at the bottom of the stairs. "Why hello boys," she said, sauntering up to them.

"Good evening Miss Maple," Drew greeted politely. It was all apart of his plan to be as pleasant to her parents as possible. Although Drew was sure his natural charm and good looks already won Caroline over. Just because she was in her 40s and married didn't mean she couldn't have some fun and flirt with younger men (much to Norman's chagrin).

"Hey," Ash merely grunted. He was looking rather miserable, leaning heavily on his crutches. His broken ankle was still securely bound and wrapped in a plaster cast and many bandages. It probably wouldn't be removed for another few weeks to ensure it healed properly. Ash was simply not looking 

forward to spending the night watching his girlfriend be attached to another man. Even worse, that man was Drew.

"Will you excuse me," Caroline said, touching lightly on the shoulders. "It's time for the big announcement! She clapped giddily, before walking up a few stairs to get a better view of the soiree.

Tapping a crystal wine glass with a spoon, Caroline was able to eventually gain the attention of almost every patron in the room. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Good evening ladies, gentleman. And welcome to the 15th Annual Hoenn Region Gala. I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Gala. But enough about history and onto the present. Without further ado, I present to you my daughter, May Maple, accompanied by my husband, Norman!" By Norman's introduction, claps and cheers from the guests drowned out Caroline's voice.

May could be seen at the top of the stairs, her father latched onto her arm. She was donned in a sleek, red strapless dress, reaching to about mid-calf. There was a slit on the left side, reaching to a bit above her knee, revealing a glimpse of her smooth, porcelain skin. Her hair was sleek and straight, forming loose curls around her shoulders. Drew couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping at the sight of her.

Ash grinned cockily. "And she's all mine."

"Humph… Not for long."

"What did you say?!"

"Who me? Nothing at all…"

They both redirected their attention to May and Norman, who both descended the last few stairs. Norman let go of her daughter's arm, propelling her towards Drew, who bowed respectfully. He now took hold of May's arm and led her to the dance floor to begin the first dance of the evening.

The music started up, coming live from a band of elite instrumentalist, and May and Drew began to dance. It was like the time in Drew's studio. The two of the cast into their own world, with only each other. The experience was no less then magically. May felt herself being lifted off her feet, and spun around the dance floor, feeling weightless. May thought she could do anything. Yes, only Drew had the power to make her feel this way.

After watching the couple waltz gracefully, others began to join suit. Even May's younger brother Max, awkwardly stepped onto the dance floor with his girlfriend Vivi. May couldn't help but smile at Vivi leading him around. They reminded her of herself and Ash. Vivi, being the star dancer at her parents' studio and Max being completely dance disabled.

May also spotted Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak dancing together. Misty was Ash's old flame, and May's old friend. After Ash dumped Misty for her… Well the rest is self-explanatory. She ended up getting together with Ash's close friend, the wealthy and handsome Gary.

May was incredibly glad her parents were skilled and respected dancers, or she would be embarrassed to see them dancing together. She turned to focus back on Drew, who was looking down at her, smiling.

"What?" May asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing…" Drew replied, his tone edging on dreamy. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." His charming smile made May's heart pound. Drew knew no female could resist that grin.

May looked down slightly and blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself," she murmured.

"You're just noticing this now?"

May hit him lightly on the chest. Removing a hand from her waist, Drew brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, causing May to blush even more. Still leaning on his crutches by the stairs, Ash began to fume slightly at the sight of them flirting. Again, he wasn't afraid to use his crutches (or his cast for that matter) as a deadly weapon…

"Hah. Ash doesn't look all too happy about the current arrangement," Drew commented, seeing the dark-haired man's angered expression.

"Aww, he'll get over it soon. After all, it's only for one night."

Drew once again used his free hand to tilt May's face up to his level. "It doesn't have to be just tonight."

"Drew… Please…"

"You know it's there May. There's no denying the magnetic attraction between us…" He leaned closer to her, his warm breath tickling her face.

"I can't… I…love Ash."

"Forgot about him," Drew breathed. "For just one instant…" He began to close the gap between their lips, May unable to move.

It was then the song ended as the conductor placed his hands firmly at his sides.

"I'm sorry Drew," was all May could mutter before she took off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Lemme guess. My sister dumped you right?"

Drew almost stumbled backwards in shock of the insolence displayed by the person speaking to him. He looked down to see none other than May's little brother, Max Maple.

"We were never together," Drew replied, staring into the crowd of dancers. Drew himself was standing off to the side, leaning against one of the self-serve snack tables. There were still waiters weaving through the gatherings of Gala-goers, silver platters of food and drink balanced expertly on their palms.

May was currently latched onto Ash at the neck, who was precariously balancing without putting too much pressure onto his broken ankle. They wee simply swaying back and forth, unable to do much else.

"Oh," Max replied. "So that's why you seem so glum."

"Hn. What would you know? What are you, like 14?"

"Excuse me?" Max reared up defensively, getting on his tiptoes to make himself seem taller. "I'm almost 19, thank you." Be this as it may, Max was still short for his age.

Drew simply shrugged. "Last time I checked, being 'almost 19' doesn't make you an expert on love."

"And last time I checked, I've been in a relationship longer than you've kept a single girl. I must be doing something right." Max shot a smile at Vivi, who was dancing with his father Norman. Drew flipped his bangs to show he could care less. As the song ended and the orchestra took a break, Max shrugged and walked over to Vivi, leaving Drew alone to think.

His chartreuse eyes were fixated on May, drinking in her flawless beauty. The red gown clung to her curves perfectly, the crimson color accentuation her creamy complexion. She looked up from her position in Ash's arms and gazed in Drew's direction, if only for a scant instant. May's sapphire eyes betrayed her cold, distant demeanor toward Drew. They displayed something else entirely – desire, longing? Their eyes locked for a brief moment until May turned away, blushing slightly.

It was then her father approached her and grabbed her arm, yanking May away from Ash. She looked shocked and a bit irritated, Ash's expression similar to hers. "Dad, I'm dancing!" May complained as Norman pulled her away to a more private location. Drew watched on in interest.

"That doesn't look like dancing," Norman reprimanded. "It looks like swaying. You're not even moving at all! I can't have my daughter, a dance prodigy, not dancing at one of the biggest events of the year!"

"Well sorry I wanted to dance with my actual boyfriend!"

"I think you would be better off without him." May looked even more appalled at her father's words.

"Dad! What's wrong with you? You're generally nice to Ash…"

Norman sighed, his expression slightly apologetic. "It's just… Wallace L'eau is coming to observe the Gala for a bit. And I think it would give a bad impression if you're not dancing, let alone trying to dance with a crippled man. He does fund the studio you know, and is one of the most prominent figures in all of Hoenn!" Norman seemed a bit frazzled, as though Wallace's visit was an extremely big deal. And, well, it was.

May sighed. "Fine, fine. When Wallace shows up, I promise I'll be dancing with Drew."

"Is there something going on between you two? Your mother has expressed some concern…"

"No, no! Everything's fine!" May exclaimed unconvincingly, clearly lying through her teeth. Norman looked at her skeptically but shrugged. It wasn't his place to pry away. With that, he walked away back to his wife, who looked a bit pink in the face and was laughing heartily at the words of another man. Norman seemed to fume slightly, but other than that, maintained his composure.

As May traveled back to Ash, Drew couldn't help but scoot a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

"So what did your dad want?" Ash asked her.

"You know Wallace L'eau?" The charcoal-haired man simply looked confused. "He's one of the most renowned dancers in all of Hoenn, maybe even the world," May explained. "And he's coming to observe the Gala for a bit."

"Hn. So?"

Sighing, May shook her head. "I didn't expect you to understand. Maybe this will get your attention… I have to dance with Drew the entire time he's here."

"What?! I thought you were mad at him or something!" Ash exclaimed.

"No matter. My dad told me too, and I don't want to disobey him."

Ash shook his head. "You're still the same old May. But I'm not complaining." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Seeing this, Drew frowned. This night was not turning out like he planned. Instead of captivating May with his undeniable charm and charisma, he seemed to be only pushing her farther away. Just when Drew thought the night couldn't get any worse, he saw a familiar swish of flowing blue hair.

"Her?" he wondered aloud. "What is she doing here?"

"You mean Dawn Berlitz? Why wouldn't she be here?"

Drew jumped back, drink almost sloshing over the side of his glass at the unexpected voice. He looked down again to see Max standing at his side once more. "You again?"

"Vivi went to the bathroom," he explained.

"Wait," Drew said, continuing his former thoughts, "so that is the Dawn Berlitz?" he questioned, referring to the girl with the always-angry looking plum haired boyfriend.

"The one and only," Max replied. "The heiress to one of the richest families in Sinnoh. They have a summer home here or something… Don't tell me you had a one-night stand with her and didn't even get her name…"

"Well… Sort of."

"Jeez Drew. No wonder my sister hates you."

Drew tried hard to prevent his jaw from dropping. He knew May wasn't really happy with him at the moment… But hating him?! He didn't do anything that bad, did he? Before Max could elaborate on why May could possible hate him, Dawn glanced over at the two men, looking as though she was contemplating approaching them. Right when she appeared to have made up her mind (with Max mysteriously disappearing), the main doors slowly opened, revealing none other than Wallace L'eau.

The music ceased, as well as the dancing, and everyone simply stared. Caroline and Norman quickly scurried over to invite him in with the proper greeting. May immediately rushed to Drew's side, him looking pleasantly surprised. "Decided you wanted me more?" he asked teasingly, smiling.

"Only in your dreams Drew… I'm only doing this because my dad is making me."

"You can't hide behind excuses May," Drew said as he grasped onto her around the elbow. She glared up at him, only to be met with a smiling face. "Don't want to anger your father, do you?" May simply huffed and watched as Wallace entered the grand foyer.

"Oh! Mr. L'eau, its such a pleasure to have you here!" Caroline exclaimed, a bit too excitedly.

"Oh please Caroline, darling. Call me Wallace." She blushed, her face turning pinker than it already was, and giggled.

"Mr. – I mean… Wallace…thank you for gracing the Gala with your presence. My wife and I…we greatly appreciate all you've done to make Maple Dance Studio one of the most prestigious in the region."

"From the looks of the Gala, you deserve it very much!" Wallace grinned widely before stepping fluidly around Norman and fully into the room. His gait was graceful, almost as though he was walking on air. Pausing to survey the hundred of staring eyes, Wallace's smile turned into a frown. "Why is no one dancing?" he whispered to Norman. The man shrugged in response.

"C'mon everyone!" Wallace suddenly exclaimed, raising his hands into the air. "You came here to dance, didn't you?" Immediately on Wallace's command, the orchestra started playing again, and the dancing commenced. The blue-haired man grabbed Caroline's dainty wrist and pulled her out onto the dance floor, where they began to twirl gracefully.

"I suppose that's our cue," Drew said, escorting a reluctant May into the swarm of dancers.

It was a simple waltz at first, Drew leading a basic box step around the floor. If viewed from above, it would've been a sight to see. The synchronized movement of the dancers complimented by the swirls of multi-colored dresses swishing with every step….

But the simplicity didn't satisfy Drew, as he decided to take it up a notch and show them what he could really do. Breaking away from the traditional waltz, Drew spun May around and pulled her in tight, close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, sapphire eyes glaring up at him.

Drew shrugged nonchalantly. "Showing off."

The moves became so elaborate, yet so elegant, that most dancers had ceased their waltz and backed away, leaving the couple ample room to showcase their talent. Soon, there was only one other pair left dancing with Drew and May.

Emerald eyes glinting, Drew glanced over at the other couple. "Is this a challenge, Oak?"

Gary shrugged, Misty still in his arms. "Only if you take it that way, Hayden," he tacked on, solely for the purpose of getting under Drew's skin.

The chartreuse-haired man grinned mischievously. "Then challenge accepted."

* * *

"C'mon May. At least look like you're having fun. It's all about keeping up appearances, remember?"

The tempo of the music was rather upbeat, but still formal. The tension was thick as the two couples faced-off, displaying their best dance moves. The competition seemed to be never ending, neither side looking as though they were going to give in.

"I could care less about appearances right now. I don't think I can even pretend to be enjoying myself dancing with you."

"Oh May, that's harsh." Drew spun her an arms length away before twirling her back in, practically slamming her into his chest. Gary did the same with Misty, attempting to outdo them. But there was no competing with the King of Dance and the one and only daughter of the Maples.

They spun and leapt across the dance floor, Gary and Misty following in suit. The song finally began to wind down as May twirled on her toes and back into Drew's arms. She elegantly arched backwards over his outstretched arm, posing as the song ended. The green-haired man managed to suavely pull a single red rose out of his breast pocket and place it between his lips.

Gary mimicked them, succeeding at first. Misty becoming too heavy for him to continue to support, fell to the ground with an audible thump.

Still, Wallace began to applaud respectively, nodding with approval. "Very good, very good," he commented. "I see everything is functioning fine here." Norman, who had been sweating profusely, breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Wallace continued, bowed slightly, "I have a car waiting." He gracefully made his exit, appearing as though he was floating with every step.

May, despite herself, was grinning widely.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Drew said, pulling her up into a standing position and smiling. She was breathing heavily, face flushed a deep red. Remembering she was avoiding Drew to the best of her ability, May huffed and stormed off.

"I take that as a sign you really want me!" Drew called out after her. May refused to give him the satisfaction he desired by glancing back, so she kept on walking.

'Damn. She's good…'

* * *

**Bad place to end, I know. But it was the most suitable place in the chapter as a whole… So yeah. Well I hoped you liked this and the actual final chapter should be soon. And then a little treat for you readers… :P**

**So please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. The Gala, Part 2

**Oh man, only 3 reviewers last chapter? I must really fail or something. Oh well,**** here's Part 2. Sorry if the confession scene is overly dramatic or OOC. It was hard… Oh, and the break-up scene is probably pretty sucky too. Gah, drama sucks.**

**Anyway, thanks to the few people who actually reviewed, SuicidalToeSocks, Permanently Scarred, and Lotussnapper.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Pokemon. It's been a while since I checked, but I doubt things have changed.**

* * *

**The Gala, Part 2**

After Wallace left, the Gala fell into the same boring lull as before. May was still clinging to Ash and Drew was still left alone, sulking at the refreshment table. At least he was alone, until none other than Dawn Berlitz sauntered over to him to break his tranquility…

"Hi Drew," she said coyly, batting her eyelashes in an "attractive" manner. Scooting closer to him, Dawn attempted to hike up her already incredibly short pink dress. It was more like high-school-homecoming-gone-wrong than formal Gala chic. Drew glanced around hectically, relieved her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. His narrowed hard eyes had that cruel look like he had killed a man before and wouldn't think twice before doing it again. Drew remembered his name to be Paul. He vaguely thought Max had mentioned him earlier…

"Oh my poor Drew," Dawn said, trailing a finger along his chest. "You look so sad. We could go somewhere private and I could help cheer you up." The blunette looked up at him with lustful eyes, pouting slightly.

"You know who could use some real cheering up?" Ever more so than me?" Dawn shook her head, but didn't look convinced. Drew glanced around quickly. May was not with Ash anymore, and was currently dancing with her father. Although it looked more as though they were in some sort of heated discussion. Nevertheless, this left Ash alone. And the perfect target.

"You see that guy over there? With the crutches? I'm sure he would enjoy your company even more," Drew told her.

"But… He's not _you_," Dawn replied, leaning into him more than she already was.

"I've heard he's great. Even better than me," he added with a wink.

"Well…" Dawn tapped her chin thoughtfully, gazing at an oblivious Ash. "Maybe…"

Drew pushed her in Ash's direction. "You better hurry before Paul comes back…" This was apparently enough motivation, as Dawn began to approach Ash as seductively as possible. Drew grinned, taking a cocktail from the passing waiter. Now all he had to do was wait and watch…

* * *

May tore away from her dad as soon as the next song ended, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Drew watched her with concern as May turned to look for Ash. Whatever she had talked about with Norman left her pretty shook up. Drew couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for leading Dawn toward Ash now that May needed him most. But that didn't mean Drew couldn't take his place…

Swiftly, he followed May through the crowd as she hunted Ash down. He was not visible anywhere within the crowd of mingling people, so May headed toward the far corners of the grand foyer. Drew was behind her the entire time, preparing to approach her at any moment. That's when May stopped dead in her tracks.

Behind the marble staircase, Ash was pinned up against the wall, Dawn pressing up against his chest. May fumed silently as Dawn looked up at Ash, about to place her lips upon his.

"Ash Ketchum!" May shrieked.

Dawn leapt away from him, being caught in the act a second time by the same person.

"I'm not sure who to be more _pissed _at!" May continued. "You -" she pointed an accusing finger at Dawn, "for going after both Drew and my boyfriend or - " Her voice lowered to a hoarse whisper. "…You Ash…for breaking my heart…" The tears began to flow as May pushed past Drew without a second glance and ran up the main staircase.

Drew gulped. He couldn't help but feel partially at fault. No. Ash could've restrained himself. He could've refused Dawn's advances, just as Drew did earlier. Still, she probably would've never pursued Ash if it weren't for him…

Shoving past a dumbstruck Dawn, Ash began to chase after May, as best as he could on crutches. Of course, without an elevator, this would be difficult…

"Stop," Drew said firmly, sticking out his arm in front of Ash. The charcoal-haired man glared at him, but back down when he sensed the severity in Drew's tone. "You're the last person she probably wants to see right now." Ash took a step back, frowning. "You!" Drew then yelled, addressing the blunette who was chewing her lip nervously. "Go find that boyfriend of yours. Let him know how unfaithful you've been. See if he still keeps you, no matter how much you beg and plead."

On the verge of tears, Dawn scurried off, surely going to play the victim in his situation. Drew then turned to Ash. "Let me deal with May, okay?" He was going to do his best the reverse the mistake he made.

The dark-haired man looked down in shame. "Tell her…I'm sorry…"

"I'm not sure if even that will make a difference." Without another word, Drew slipped upstairs to find May.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, a hallway stretched to both sides, lined with closed doors. Drew began to check each one, in hopes of stumbling into May's room. The girl had been in his room plenty of times, but he never even seen hers…

"Excuse me," a voice sounded from behind Drew. "The upstairs area is off limits to Gala guests."

Whipping around, Drew gave her an incredulous stare, almost like an intense glare. The maid took a step back in shock. "Oh! Mr. Hayden! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" Drew wasn't sure how this would be possible; his distinctive shock of green-hair should be recognizable anywhere, even at first glance.

The maid bowed. "Ms. Maple's room is this way," she said, gesturing down the hall. "The third door on the left."

Drew nodded with gratitude before taking off in the direction that the maid specified. He counted the doors until he arrived at the 3rd one, large cherry oak double doors with intricate carvings depicting a springtime scene. Drew couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her name…

Deciding this wasn't exactly time to dwell on the matter, Drew pushed open the door to May's room and slipped inside. His feet immediately sunk into the plush, pale rose-colored carpet. He took a moment to glance around the room. The bed was round with a red mesh canopy hanging draping over it. There was a large dresser with an equally large mirror placed in the corner of the room, and unlike the rest of the room, was rather cluttered. The most impressive part of the massive space was the hard, wooden floor and elongated mirrors lining the wall. May had her own mini dance studio in her bedroom!

But there was no sign of May… Drew then directed his attention to the very back wall of the room, where two French doors were open, leading to a balcony. Standing there, leaning over the edge, was May, her body trembling as the tears fell.

Very carefully, Drew approached her, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the thick carpeting. May didn't notice Drew's arrival until he gently snaked his arms around her waist, head hovering over her shoulder.

"Go away Ash," she sniffled.

"Could Ash ever hold you like this?" Drew asked, his warm breath tickling her ear. Spinning around in his arms, May looked up in shock.

"Drew?"

He removed one hand from her waist to flip his bangs. "The one and only."

May wriggled out of his hold and took a step back. "I'm not in the mood for this. Just, please, leave me alone." Folding her arms, she gazed at him intensely, as to emphasize her seriousness.

Drew stared at her with an equal intensity, taking in her appearance. Those beautiful sapphire eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks tear-stained. Wet spots from the salty liquid dotted her crimson dress.

There was no way that this would work out for the better. Not after may found out how Drew played a major role in Ash's betrayal. Maybe she would appreciate his honesty. Or maybe…she would rip his head off and never speak to him again.

But Drew couldn't lie to her forever. That could potentially make things worse. Taking a deep breath, he looked at May straight on, preparing to come clean. "Look May," Drew began before she could send him on his way once more. "I…I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy Drew!" she spat. May knew she would regret her brash behavior later, but right now, she had a reason.

"That wasn't the purpose of my apology. If you would just listen for a moment…"

"Lemme guess. You wanna tell me how you _somehow_ betrayed me as well right?" The scorn on her face was evident. Drew had never seen May this…defensive.

"Well…" he began. It was now or never. When May saw the guilt-ridden expression on Drew's face, her sapphire eyes widened.

"You… What did you do?"

Drew hung his head in shame. "It's partially my fault."

"…What's your fault? And don't try to defend Ash! I'm not sure why you would anyway…"

Chartreuse eyes closing, Drew continued. "I led Dawn to Ash," he said quietly. Forgetting about her sadness and becoming livid, May attempted to cut in before Drew interjected. "Ash didn't have to go with her! He could have rejected her advances! Dawn would've gone for him eventually anyway, seeing that he was alone…"

May took a step back and looked him straight in the eye. "Be that as it may, it still doesn't change the fact that you helped the situation along." She began to turn and walk away from him until Drew grabbed her forcefully by the shoulder. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Drew had to do something to change her mind…

Spinning May around, Drew, without warning, kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips were rough against hers as she struggled to back away from his firm grasp. Finally, Drew pulled back and May tore herself away from him. She was breathing heavily, practically glaring at him.

"I did it for you May!" Drew yelled, his face flushed. At his passionate cry, May could only stare at him, completely captivated. "You deserve so much better. I don't understand why you settled for…Ash. Not when I was always there, standing firmly by your side. When I _always _loved you!"

Drew started to shake, his fists clenched tight. May had never seen such a burning fire in his green eyes before. Did he really feel that strongly for her? With his last fervent word still hanging in the air, May was at a loss. What could she say in response to his confession?

But, deep down, wasn't this what she always wanted to hear? To have Drew forget about all others girls and think about her, and only her? But why…did it seem so wrong? The way everything was progressing and unfolding…it just wasn't right. There were too many tears, too much pain.

Still, May couldn't suppress the feelings boiling up inside her, threatening to overflow at any moment…

Drew's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I understand. I'm sorry for being too brash. …See ya around May." With a single flip of his bangs, he was walking off of the balcony, and maybe out of May's life.

"Drew, wait! I - " Arm outstretched, May took a large step in Drew's direction, sapphire eyes pleading. He spun on his heel to face her, expression expectant.

"Yes?" This was what he was waiting for… The heartfelt confession…

"You know how I felt about you," May began. Drew frowned. _Felt? _Using the past tense to refer to her feelings wasn't a good sign… "And well…this whole situation is making me rethink them. I can't help but think back to when we almost were…something. But you were always off with some other woman!"

…This was not how Drew imagined her confession. Still, he continued to listen attentively to May's monologue, feeling slightly guilty about his past behavior.

"That's why I went to Ash. He was there for me after you hurt me. And I ended up falling in love. But that didn't mean my feelings for you were gone. They were always there, lingering beneath the surface…"

"And I blew the only opportunity I had," Drew finished for her.

"Well not exactly." His face lit up upon hearing May's words. "Just because you may be an arrogant jerk who did something very wrong doesn't mean my feelings have changed."

Drew grinned widely. "I knew you would come around eventually. No woman can resist the charms of Drew Hayden."

Rolling her eyes, May approached Drew, slapping his lightly on the chest. His eyes never leaving hers, Drew pulled May into a tight embrace, one arm around her waist, the other cupping her face.

And then he kissed her, just like he should've originally. Slow and gentle, lips moving against one another in perfect harmony. May had no words to describe the wondrous feeling that had flooded her entire being. She felt herself go weak in the knees, with only Drew's firm grip keeping her from slumping to the ground.

And just like that, the magic was gone.

"Oooo! May's makin' kissy faces with her boyfriend!"

May snapped to attention, glaring at her brother. Vivi was standing behind him, blushing and trying not to break out in a fit of giggles. "Max Maple!" May shrieked. She began to advance on her younger brother, a murderous look in her eyes. Max darted off just as May lunged, leaving Vivi lingering in the doorway.

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that you're missing the last dance," she said quietly, before turning and running off after Max.

"I thought your brother said he was almost 19," Drew commented, coming up behind May.

"He is," she replied, "but has the maturity of a 10 year old."

"No matter," Drew said, grabbing May's wrist and dragging her out to the center of the balcony. "We can have our own last dance right here."

Pecking her lightly on the lips, they began to sway back and forth to the melody that existed solely in their minds, the stars twinkling brightly overhead.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Both Drew and May paused, listening for any sounds in the still night air. The chirping of crickets from the garden where the only thing that could clearly be discerned, until they listened closer… Somewhere in the distance, a car door slammed and an engine revved up, the voices of Gala-goers floated through the air, loud enough to be carried all the way to the back of the house.

"Oh crap!" May exclaimed, breaking away from Drew. "What time is it?"

Shaking his sleeve back, Drew glanced lazily at the designer watch strapped to his wrist. "Almost twelve. Why?"

"Because the Gala's just about over! Dad's gonna kill me if I'm not down there to see the guests off… He's probably already livid because I wasn't present for the final dance of the night…"

May pushed past Drew and ran as fast as she possibly could in heels. Drew followed languidly after her, grinning despite himself. The Gala didn't turn out so bad after all. He got the girl (he thought) and manager to repair damage done by his plans backfiring. Drew couldn't help but whistle an upbeat tune as he strolled carelessly through the hall and down the stairs…

Meanwhile, May had to endure a scolding from her rather irate father. "Maybelline Caroline Maple! Where have you been?"

May looked guilty up at her father, who was fuming. "You missed the all-important last dance of the night and now all the guests are leaving. I am very disappointed with how you presented yourself tonight."

"Oh calm down honey," Caroline said, touching her husband lightly on the arm.  
"She's not a child anymore; let her have a little fun." She winked before embracing another woman who had approached her on the way out the door

"Sorry Dad…"

"I guess it's alright. I suppose your mother does have a point… Though please don't pull any embarrassing stunt like this again."

May bowed her head and muttered, "Yes father."

By this moment, most of the Gala guests had cleared out of the grand foyer. Except one. Ash was leaning heavily on his crutches on the other side of the room, staring intently at May.

She was about to approach him, knowing that she couldn't leave things hanging as they were. It was then Drew came up behind May, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'll be seeing you around, okay?" he whispered into her ear. In one fluid motion, Drew slipped a single red rose into her hand before disappearing out the main door.

May was caught off guard and could only stand there puzzled, as her parents looked on expectantly. She simply blushed deeply. "I…need to go talk to Ash," May blurted to avoid any questioning from her parents.

She scurried over to Ash, slowing down when she remembered what exactly they needed to talk about.

"Hello…Ash." They avoided one another's eyes, looking everywhere but at each other. The silence that fell between them was oppressive; it was suffocating May, making her feel more anxious and awkward with every passing second.

"Look May," Ash began suddenly, the thick tension dissipating as soon as he spoke up.

"I know what you're going to say," May cut in. "That you're sorry and things like that. But I don't think things can ever go back to the way they were before."

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself," Ash replied. " I didn't know what she wanted with me…" It was obvious he was referring to Dawn.

"How could you not have known? I know you're sorry, and at least you have the courage to apologize, but I don't think I can accept it this soon."

"You seemed to forgive Drew quickly enough." These words were like venom to May, burning her from within, making her feel worse than she already did.

"For the record, I'm still mad as him," she said.

"Didn't look like it from the way you were staring at him when he left. And by the delicate way you held that rose, like it was his heart in your hands…" Ash folded his arms to the best of his ability and gestured to the red rose May had clenched in her grip.

"He was there for me Ash! Just like you were there for me those years ago… And now this happened."

It became silent again, both lost in their own thoughts.

May knew she was hurting Ash. But he hurt her, even if it was unintentional. It seemed cruel to call it an even exchange… This event simply allowed May to realize her true feelings sooner instead of prolonging the pain she would inflict on Ash…

Finally, Ash sighed. "I see there's no way for you to take me back. But May, I want you to know that I am sorrier than you could ever understand. And that, most importantly, I will _always_ love you."

May was speechless, unable to form the appropriate words. Ash began to move away painstakingly, step-by-step on the crutches. It was then May spoke up, knowing this were still not repaired as well as they could be.

"Ash, hold on!" He stopped and did his best to face her. "Maybe…after everything calms down, we could…try being friends?" The last part was like a question, May unsure if that was what she really wanted. It would be risky to still communicate with Ash on such a close level as a friend… But she was eternally grateful for everything he did for her. It pained her to know that this was the most she could do to thank him.

Still, a slight smile played on Ash's lips. "Yes… Maybe we could." He took one last look at the beautiful woman he let slip from his grasp, like sand between his fingers, and limped away without another word.

* * *

May gazed solemnly at her reflection in the mirror, running a hand through her hair. Removing her jewelry and scrubbing the makeup away from her face, May slowly became herself. Not the perfect May who did everything to please her parents, but the _real _May, the one who had fun and made mistakes.

But no matter what May was she portraying, one thing remained constant – she had Drew. Sure, she had to go through more hell than desired to make it happened, but didn't people say it was the results that matter, not the process?

Of course things weren't perfect. Most things rarely were. Even though, May felt truly happy on the inside, and that's what was important. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what things would be like now, with Drew by her side and Ash seemingly miles away. Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts, May smiled to herself in the mirror.

No, things would work out. And she knew it.

* * *

Drew couldn't sleep. There was too much to think about. The past three weeks were like a blur to him, the most vivid memories coming from last night, at the Gala. The feeling of May's soft lips against his, her body fitting perfectly in his arms…

Everything he had ever done was for her. And only for her. Drew hoped that above all else, she realized this. There was no doubt, that even after they kissed, May was still upset with him. And Drew could understand that… As long as, in the end, she saw his true motives behind every horrible thing he had done, Drew could be satisfied.

Now it was time to prove that he wasn't simply an arrogant playboy. It was time show May the real Drew Hayden, the one that could love her like no other.

And he had the perfect idea.

Hopping out of bed, Drew hurried over to his desk, a pen in hand. He gazed at the blank paper for the longest time, until the ideal words came to mine. Two simple words that had so much meaning behind them.

Drew could care less that it was three in the morning. He had a message to deliver, and it needed to be there by dawn. Running through the thick night air, Drew revved up his car and sped off, the trees lining his drive blurring past him in a smear of green.

He glanced down at the note clutched in his hand, then grinned. Yes, this was no less than perfect.

* * *

May awoke late the morning after the Gala, reenergized and refreshed. It was the dawning of a new day, a new life for May Maple. Whipping open the curtains shielding the windows, she allowed the sunlight to pour through, basking in its warmth.

Stomach grumbling, May laughed aloud. She hoped that there was something delicious waiting for her in the kitchen downstairs, and practically drooled as the imaginary scents of a hot meal wafted up to her nose.

May began to head downstairs, when something lying on the ground outside her door caught her eye. A single rose was lying atop a piece of paper, its crimson petals having a delicate sheen, almost as though it was coated with morning dew. The stem was flawless, with no thorns in sight. May hastily grabbed the note, her shining sapphire eyes scanning over the neatly penned words. A wide grin came to her face as she comprehended the two words written on the paper.

Sitting both the letter and the rose in a safe place, May quickly got dressed, forgetting all about her hunger. The only thing on her mind as she sprinted down the stairs and across the lawn to her car were the words printed on the note.

Her pace never slowed, even as she arrived at Drew's house, the chartreuse-haired man waiting for her at the front door. May jumped into his arms, Drew catching her expertly and spinning her around. It was then music began to play in the background; something Drew had set up beforehand. It was the song they had first danced to, with May's ludicrous request burning fresh in Drew's mind. But he managed to turn the crazy scenario in his favor, as he sought to from the beginning.

As they began to move to the music, something fluttered from May's pocket, ignored by the both of them. But on it were the two words that pretty much started it all…

_'Wanna dance?'_

* * *

**Woopee, I'm done! And as I typed the final words of this fic, the song that inspired it all came on TV. I felt special.**

**So about that little secret I've been keeping…**

**There's actually an ****alternate ending AND deleted scenes**** for this fic. The other ending (with is actually the original one) doesn't have Ash breaking his ankle! So pretty much, things are a bit more difficult for Drew at the Gala…**

**The deleted scenes are mostly from the Gala, including some smexy Originshipping, a drunken Caroline, a pissed off Paul, a crazed Solidad-obsessed Harley attempting to break into the Gala, among other craziness!**

**Sound fun? Then please review! ****I probably won't bother with posting them unless enough people are actually interested****. (And I know there are people out there! With all of you who faved/alerted but didn't review…) So you know what to do… (I hope)**

**Lemme know what you liked, what you didn't like, any typos, etc. It would mean more than you can imagine!**

**Until next time…**

**-darkflame414**


End file.
